¿Y donde esta el Papel?
by Nenni14
Summary: TERMINADO-¿Como puede sucederme esto a mi? Yo, Bella Swan había conocido al hombre de mi vida en un supermercado. Para muchos esto seria normal, pero no para mi. No cuando este me entregaba un paquete de papel higiénico y me señalaba el baño...
1. Chapter 1

los personajes le pertenecer a la linda Step Meyer pero la locura es mia

* * *

**una historia nuevecita hecha por... Mi**

**es algo graciosa (y pequeña)**

**ojala la disfruten tanto como yo...

* * *

**

.

**¿Y dónde está el Papel?**

**.**

El verano se sentía en el aire; aquel ambiente espeso y húmedo circulaba alrededor mío sofocando mis esperanzas de un día placentero y tranquilo. Agosto decidía finalizar de la peor manera.

Estaba segura que casi todo mi cuerpo sudaba; esa sensación de pegajosidad y sal era la cosa más odiosa que había sentido jamás. ¿En qué momento acepte mudarme con mi madre a Phoenix? Ah, si… todo fue culpa de Emmett, mi querido hermano mayor (Ja… cuando a él le convenía).

El niño consentido había convencido a mi padre diciendo que las verdaderas oportunidades para lograr ser un jugador de Futbol Americano se encontraban aquí en Phoenix ya que abundaban los cazatalentos. En cambio yo estaba más que segura que era un niño de mami y se había dado cuenta que sin ella en la casa sus permisos para entrar y salir de casa cuando se le diera la gana se habían terminado. Y para Emmett eso era Sui-ci-dio.

Por desgracia al ser una chica me había arrastrado la corriente de Emmett. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no puedo quejarme por vivir con mi madre, la amo y soy feliz junto a ella, pero por favor, tenía que mudarse a un horno de ciudad.

No quería dejar Forks, era mi ciudad natal y me encantaba todo de ella. Pero al quedar solos mi padre y yo después del divorcio este apenas y se acercaba a la casa dejándome casi completamente sola. Sabía que él se sentía mal por hacer eso, así que una mañana se acercó a mí diciendo:

-_Isabella, te he dejado mucho tiempo abandonada en casa y tú siendo una buena hija no te has quejado pero es injusto que tengas que vivir prácticamente sola en este lugar. No quisiera hacerlo pero… - _ía su punto, él se sentía solo desde que mama lo dejo y por eso su trabajo se había convertido en su esposa – _bueno, tú debes pasar tiempo con tu madre y tenerla siempre que la necesites. Hay cosas en las que no podre comprenderte o ayudarte como quisiera, sabes que soy un hombre sin mucha experiencia en lo que una mujer necesita.- _sonrió moviendo la cabeza – _ya sabes… tu madre cambia de gustos y necesidades tan rápido que nunca pude adaptarme a ninguna de ellas. _

En eso mi padre estaba en lo cierto. Renne, mi querida madre poseía un estilo indefinido; cada día tenía una nueva comida favorita o un color, o vestuario, bueno cualquier cosa que pudiera ser cambiable para ella. Era por eso que ahora me encontraba aquí, ahogándome con toda el agua que circulaba como vapor.

-Bella – oi a Emmett gritar desde su habitación – Be…be… ¡Bella! – volvía a decir ahora con una voz ahogada.

Renegando todavía por el calor que hacía entre a su cuarto pero no encontré a nadie.

-Me moví para nada – dije molesta viendo a mi alrededor. Aun vistiendo mis pequeños shorts cortesía de Renne y mi centro favorito sentía que el tan solo mover un dedo me convertía en un charco de sudor.

Oi un quejido salir del baño – Emmett ¿Estás ahí? – me acerque a la puerta preguntándole.

-Oh… ummm… uuh… - salían sonidos de su boca y al parecer algo cayó al suelo.

-Tomare eso como un si – le dije sentándome en su cama – si puedes hablar – me reí – dime para que me llamaste.

-Oh… Bella, ouch. Po… podrías uff… - lo oía jadear a través de la puerta. No sabía si volver a reír o preocuparme –ayudarme.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – deje las risas para más tarde.

-Papel – grito. Una revolución sonaba ahí dentro – muuucho papel…

-¿No hay papel higiénico? – sabía que su respuesta no me iba a gustar. Una, porque ya la conocía por su reciente confesión sin confesar y otra, porque temía que no hubiera hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho.

-Nooo… - aulló.

-Pero si era la tercer cosa de la lista de supermercado que te di – hable exasperada, solo pedía que estuvieran las demás cosas.

-No fui – acepto. Lo oi tomar el bote de basura y vomitar en él.

Ok, ahora si debía preocuparme. Tal vez se había intoxicado con algo o contagiado algún virus. ¿Y si era alguna enfermedad peligrosa? Oh no, por favor. El noventa por ciento del tiempo no soportaba a mi hermano pero él no se merecía algo así. Muuuy al fondo de verdad era bueno.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunte apoyándome sobre la puerta intentando hacerle compañía.

-Si… si – más vomito – es solo que…

No termino la frase porque otra ronda de vomito se hacía presente. Me estaba preocupando, y mucho. Era extraño que estuviera así si esa misma mañana lo había visto y estaba perfecto, lo suficiente como para burlarse de mis escuálidas y pálidas piernas (en frases de Emmett, no mías).

-Es que nunca va a parar – grito molesto. Ok Bella, hasta aquí.

-Emmett, voy a entrar – le avise.

-No, no… Bella, no entres – me suplico – te arrepentirás si lo haces.

-Pero necesito ver cómo te encuentras – le exigí – eres mi hermano, y si recuerdas pediste mi ayuda – no podía ser tan malo, solo era vómito y… si, eso.

- De verdad Bells – sonaba con voz grave – no quiero que te traumes.

- ¿Cómo me voy a traumar? – sonreí por su tonta excusa, sabía que sería algo desagradable pero hasta ahí - solo eres tú, sentado en un… sanitario.

- Pero después no me reproches nada – rio burlón.

Voltee los ojos, Emmett era increíble, a pesar de todo todavía tenía fuerza para sacar chiste de la situación. Definitivamente no le iba a reprochar nada, si esto solo era resultado de su glotonería tendría material de chantaje para un buen rato.

Ya decidida gire la perilla para abrir la puerta del baño, increíblemente esta no llevaba ni diez centímetros abierta cuando un olor nauseabundo inundo mis fosas nasales haciéndome retroceder automáticamente. El olor era imposiblemente asqueroso; mi estómago intento traicionarme en ese momento, una sensación de mareo y nauseas se acumulaban en él.

Di un portazo para no dejar escapar más ese _olor_ y sufrir las consecuencias, era como unir a un animal muerto más frutas podridas y huevos en mal estado en un recipiente y dejarlo fermentar por un buen tiempo. Y no nos olvidemos de multiplicar ese resultado por mil.

-te lo dije – grito Emmett combinando un quejido.

-Un, dos tres – dije para mí – Aguantare la respiración - ¿Qué? ¿Pensaba volver a entrar? Ok, tenía que asegurarme de que se encontraba bien (lo que se podía decir _bien_) así que me hice la valiente.

Pero ¿Iba a entrar desarmada? O sea, sin ninguna protección. Eso… no lo creo. Piensa Bella, piensa. Daba vueltas en la habitación hasta que mi cerebro hizo clic y encontré una solución factible a mi problema.

-Ya regreso – le grite esperando que me oyera entre sus quejidos.

Salí en dirección al baño de mi madre, ahí había muchas cosas y el _Mentol _era una de ellas. Abrí el frasco y tome con mis dedos un poco de ese medicamento cremoso.

Me vi en el espejo buscando autorización conmigo misma – suspire – Bella, recuerda. Es por Emmett, no, es por mama. Ya sabes cómo se pone si su niño se enferma y obviamente te reprocharía si no hicieras nada.

No era egoísta o celosa por las atenciones que esta le daba a Emmett, era igual de cariñosa con ambos, solo que siempre había sido un poco más permisiva con él por ser un _milagro_, decía ella. Si, Emmett casi muere cuando nació, pero no lo había hecho. No hasta el momento.

Regué por la parte exterior de mi nariz aquel ungüento transparenton, olía muy fuerte y estaba segura de que sería un buen inhibidor anti _olores de Emmett_.

Corrí de regreso a la habitación ya preparada para enfrentarme a lo que fuera. Emmett todavía se quejaba dolorosamente. Entre palabras incoherentes y alaridos por su parte tome valor.

Lo que encontré: ahí, con el bote de basura en manos y los pantalones abajo, un Emmett con el rostro desfigurado me miraba entre avergonzado y suplicante. Nada quedaba del _Oso_ como lo llamaban en el equipo. Su cara cambiaba de colores en cuestión de segundos; no sabía si estaba azul, rojo o blanco.

-¿Sabes porque estas así? – me apoye en el lavabo. El negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio del dolor en su estómago posiblemente.

-¿Qué comiste hoy fuera de la casa? – lo mire frunciendo la frente ya que sabía que negaría que lo había hecho y si conocía a Emmett como lo conocía, definitivamente había comido algo en la calle.

- Nada – negó viéndome inocente, como ya sabía que haría – he estado cuidando la casa de Jasper, nada más – lograba hilar oraciones largas por momentos.

- Emmett – lo reprendí, ya que mi mirada no hizo efecto.

- Ok, ok… - levanto las manos rindiéndose y moviendo el bote de basura. Yo solo me hice a un lado lo mejor que pude, no quería terminar con un baño de vomito tibio. Simplemente asqueroso.

- Entonces…

- Bueno – me miro con ojitos de niño a punto de ser regañado – sabes que siempre tengo hambre así que busque algo en la alacena de Jasper, pero como ya me lo había comido casi todo solo encontré unos muffin y un jugo – bajo la mirada –y lo demás pues, ya te lo imaginas.

-Te lo comiste – termine la frase - Pero si Jasper se fue con Alice de vacaciones hace más de tres semanas – grite – no creíste que podría haber estado descompuesta.

- Bella, no me regañes – me miro con ojitos llorosos – he tenido más que suficiente con esto para aprender mi lección.

Sentí compasión. Ver a mi hermano sufriendo físicamente me hacía sentir mal.

-Ayyy…. – grito este sosteniendo su estómago logrando asustarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Me acerque a él intentando ayudarle, pero ¿cómo?

-Creo que ya no tengo nada en el estómago y aun no se acaba – sonrió burlándose de el mismo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – Le dije ya desesperada – ¿puedes llegar al hospital?

El negó con fuerza – ve a la farmacia y busca algo que me sirva – fue más una orden que una petición, pero en este momento no me importo si era así o no.

-Regreso pronto – le dije tomando mi bolso y mi monedero – por favor, no te desmayes.

La sonrisa característica de _No te prometo Nada_ de Emmett apareció en escena. Solo pude negra con la cabeza, era tan inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo.

Corrí a la cocina buscando agua para que bebiera. Había leído que la deshidratación es una de las primeras razones por las que la gente muere si sufre de diarreas incontenibles. Se la deje sobre la mesita junto al lavabo y le di un beso en su frente sudada esperando que fuera un consuelo para él… y muy al fondo para mí.

Lo único que había traído de Forks además de mi ropa había sido el viejo monovolumen rojo, herencia familiar que ahora me pertenecía a mí. Encendí el auto obviando las miradas molestas de varios vecinos por el sonido casi ensordecedor que este hacía. Necesitaba encontrar una farmacia abierta, un domingo.

Salí de la avenida 29 en la cual vivimos para avanzar por la poca concurrida calle Lincoln buscando una farmacia que pudiera estar abierta. Pero nada, cuadra tras cuadra lo único que veía eran tiendas de reparación de autos. ¿Por qué no vivíamos en el centro?

Quince minutos dando vueltas por el caluroso Phoenix y ninguna farmacia a la vista. Estaba gastando más gasolina de la que podía costearme pero lo hacía por Emmett. La calle Monroe en uno de los suburbios a lo lejos me mostraba un supermercado y si…. Estaba abierto.

* * *

**hola mis preciosas**

**aqui estoy de nuevo con otra de mis ocurrencias **

**es un Two-Shot, no pienso escribir mas que eso...**

solo espero que les guste... la idea se la debo a mi querida hermanita y sus gracias... besitos a mi Tuli... ¿ tendrá potencial para ser una historia graciosa...?

me regalan Reviews... quiero saber si es buena...

besitos


	2. lo encontre pero

**hey... hola y lo siento por tardar tanto**

**aqui les dejo la segunda parte (en realidad sera de tres cap)**

* * *

No creí que en mi vida me emocionaría tanto por ver un supermercado. Llegue al extremo de brincar como tonta sobre el asiento de mi monovolumen antes de entrar al estacionamiento.

En este no habían muchos autos lo que me facilito el estacionarme. Salí corriendo hacia la entrada seguida por la mirada curiosa del guardia de seguridad.

Era un lugar grande y muy elegante, posiblemente las cosas me costarían unos cuantos dólares más… ouch, pobre de mí bolsa…

Camine a través de las góndolas buscando los medicamentos pero no los encontraba, todo era tan extraño en este lugar. Los nombres de los rótulos de ubicación se encontraban en francés y la mayoría de las cosas que estaban en ellas jamás las había visto en mi vida.

¿A dónde me fui a meter? Me sentía desubicada, todos los presentes me miraban de reojo, las mujeres reprochando mi vestuario y los hombres, bueno, todo lo contrario.

Yo Bella Swan siempre he sido una chica recatada que viste de pantalones y camisas, y precisamente hoy tenía que venir a un lugar elegante con unos simples shorts (muy cortos) y una camisa sin mangas de color negro. Todo aquí era tan… colorido y yo obviamente desentonaba en todos los niveles. Preciosas rubias y pelirrojas se paseaban con sus acompañantes igualmente sorprendentes, me sentía empequeñecer con cada mirada.

_Olvídalo Bella, estas aquí por Emmett y jamás volverás_ – me decía tratando de no sonrojarme o por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaba - _nunca volverás aquí._

Cuando finalmente pude distinguir el estante de medicamentos empecé a buscar un antidiarreico que se ajustara a mi presupuesto y una solución electrolítica para darle a Emmett en cuanto regresara. Cinco minutos revisando y salí con ambos, aunque con la frente arrugada. Cuarenta dólares era demasiado para mi….

_Bella ¿Qué falta?_ – me preguntaba hablando solo para mí.

_Ah…_ - Salí corriendo o caminando rápidamente (era lo más que podía hace en ese lugar) a través de las góndolas buscando papel higiénico para Emmett.

Esto era estúpido, me sentía como Alicia perdida en el país de las Maravillas, porque no he de negar que este lugar fuera maravilloso. Todo era casi alucinante. Tanto así que creí que alguien me observaba desde hace varios minutos.

Estaba desesperada, cada minuto que pasaba me preguntaba como estaría Emmett.

De todas las personas en el mundo precisamente a mí el sentido de orientación se me había negado haciendo que una labor tan sencilla como ir al supermercado fuera toda una odisea.

Finalmente después de rendirme y preguntarle a una dependienta sobre la ubicación del papel supe que Soins personnels en el pasillo seis era el lugar que buscaba.

Camine maldiciendo el momento en que a Emmett se le había ocurrido el hurgar la alacena de Jasper. Si no fuera por el mis niveles de vergüenza no estarían al límite. Como odiaba a Emmett en este momento.

Para mi mala suerte, ¡sorpresa! ni un tan solo paquete se encontraba ahí. Estaba frustrada, enojada y desesperada por todo esto. Me movía de un lado para otro dentro del pasillo 6. Todo un supermercado y no había papel.

Esto rebosaba todos los niveles de mi paciencia, a todo pulmón y decidida a ser escuchada grite desde mi ubicación.

-¿Y dónde está el papel? – cerré los ojos en el proceso imaginándome sola para hacerlo más fácil. Sabía que estaba actuando de una manera vulgar pero la situación me podía y yo me deje ganar por ella.

-Toma – escuche la voz más hermosa que jamás haya oído – aquí tienes – sentí algo rozar con mi mano, no sabía lo que era ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez esa angelical voz solo era un sueño.

-¿Podrías abrir os ojos? – Su tono amable y educado resaltaba en mi silencio – por favor.

-Perdón – le dije con la cabeza baja abriendo mis ojos. Y oh por Dios, lo que vi.

Un hombre, no, un adonis se encontraba frente a mí sonriendo de lado. Que podía decir, estaba en shock. Su hermosa cabellera cobriza, sus penetrantes pero a la vez dulces ojos verdes que me miraban divertido, su blanca piel y su perfectamente esculpido cuerpo se habían comido cada una de mis palabras.

-Aquí tienes – sonrió y luego deposito en mi mano (cuando tomo de ella) lo que tanto buscaba. No asentí, no agradecí, ni siquiera pude pestañear. La intensa descarga que tuve en el momento en que sus tersas manos rozaron las mías fue tan impresionante. Fue como si hubiera tocado un cable de electricidad, sintiendo miles de hormigas por donde sus dedos rozaban.

-Eh… - no podía armar palabra alguna, nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto y definitivamente su presencia me intimidaba.

-No te preocupes yo lo pagare – sonrió ¿Qué había dicho? – el baño se encuentra ahí. – señalo una puerta con un distintivo que decía _Baños _obviamente.

-Si necesitas un medico puedo ayudarte - seguía hablando mientras yo rogaba enterrarme bajo la tierra como un topo – a cualquiera puede pasarle en cualquier lado. Solo dime si no sangras.

¿Pero qué? El creía que yo era la necesitada. ¿Me reía? ¿Lloraba? ¿Qué hacía? Solo a mí, si, a mí me pasaban estas cosas. La cara me ardía y mis mejillas dolían, estaba segura que un tomate era nada cuando se hablaba de estar rojo.

-No te contengas solo porque yo estoy aquí – abrió el paquete que antes yo tenía en las manos y me dio uno de los rollos – vamos… te estaré esperando por si necesitas algo.

Me sentí avanzar hacia la puerta del baño, ¿qué estaba haciendo? no era yo la que necesitaba todo esto. Me gire caminando en dirección contraria, me iría de ahí. El que haya conocido al hombre perfecto no significaba que me olvidaría de todo. Si, estaba aturdida por él, pero debía recapacitar. Solo necesitaba pagar los medicamentos e irme. Tenía un rollo de papel en mis manos, eso sería suficiente para Emmett.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte – sentí su aliento cerca de mí. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. ¿Qué clase de hombre era este para debilitar todos mis sentidos?

Agarrando valor lo encare – no me avergüenzo. ¿Sabes porque?... – vi una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro. Esos ojos esmeraldas brillaban hermosamente. No Bella, concéntrate – porque no lo necesito. Pero gracias por molestarte y no te preocupes, yo pagare todo.

-No era mi intención ofenderte – camino hacia mí. Por favor ser hermoso, quédate lejos – soy estudiante de medicina y te vi desesperada buscando esos medicamentos y yo… solo quise ayudar.

-oh… Me viste y supusiste que era lo que me pasaba. – No quería sonar grosera pero no supe cómo reaccionar y conteste como sabía hacerlo, siendo pesada y ofensiva – que buen médico.

-Mi error – sonrío de lado… uff, estaba que me derretía - ¿Cómo puedo compensarlo?

-Eh… yo… mmm…. – él quería compensarme, wow. ¿Qué le decía? – debo irme.

Salí huyendo de ahí, no por la vergüenza que había pasado segundos antes sino por la emoción de que alguien tan perfecto como él quisiera compensarme. Una actuación muy tonta y extraña pero fue lo único que pensé en ese momento. Pague lo que había venido a buscar y salí de ahí como bala.

No podía pensar mucho, cientos de sentimientos me embargaban haciéndome imposible pensar con coherencia. No se cómo llegue a casa, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrando al baño donde Emmett todavía se encontraba. Pase el resto del día cuidándolo y dándole sopitas, tés y poleadas para recuperarlo.

Pero en mi cabeza solo tenía una cosa, la imagen perfecta del hombre misterioso que había querido ayudarme, y aunque las circunstancias de cómo lo conocí habían sido extrañas jamás olvidaría al adonis de ojos esmeraldas.

.

Sus labios rojos y carnosos los cuales moriría por probarlos, su perfecta y respingada nariz, sus brazos, su cabello que pedía ser tocado con delicadeza, sus brazos, y esos ojos, esos dos pozos esmeralda que rogaban ser explorados era con lo que soñaba cada noche desde hace ya una semana.

Me estaba volviendo loca, lo sabía. Nunca jamás me había obsesionado algo o alguien de esta manera. Mi despiste normal había aumentado en un cincuenta por ciento y no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Emmett me molestaba cada vez que podía, Jasper solo me sonreía y Alice, bueno, esta era otra historia; me había torturado los últimos dos días pidiendo que le contara la razón de mi estado y después de negarme rotundamente unas cincuenta veces accedí.

Sus gritos (por no llamarlos alaridos) cuando le conté lo sucedido habían sido tales que Emmett y Jasper corrieron a mi habitación para ver lo que pasaba.

-No es nada – les dijo está sonriéndoles con la emoción todavía marcada en su rostro – ahora, amor y… oso, no sean metiches y déjennos a Bella y a mí a solas.

No le describí como era el a pesar de las suplicas y los pucheros que Alice me hacía, la conocía demasiado y sabía que si le daba aunque sea una pista contrataría a un dibujante y a un investigador privado. Alice no tenía límites y no conocía los imposibles. Sabía que jamás me había afectado tanto un hombre, ni siquiera mi ex novio y ahora mejor amigo Jacob Black y desde siempre había querido emparejarme con alguien para que fuera feliz como ella lo era con Jasper.

Los días pasaron y yo seguí con aquella ilusión del hombre del supermercado (por que no se le podía calificar como menos), estaba al punto de obsesionarme y me preocupaba…

Tres veces sonó el timbre….

-Bella – grito Emmett desde su habitación – abre la puerta quieres.

Camine sin ánimos, hundirme en mis ensoñaciones era lo que quería en ese momento pero a mi querido (dejémoslo ahí) le roncaba levantarse y atender a sus visitas el mismo.

-Pase – dije después de abrir la puerta.

Unos zapatos bien lustrados llamaron mi atención.

-Hey… - dijo el amigo de Emmett al cual por extraño que parezca no le había visto el rostro (gracias a un enorme paquete que traía)

-¿Si?

-¿Necesitas aún más papel? – yo me congele al instante, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Pero… y lo vi, bajo la caja que tenía en sus manos.

-Hola… Me llamo Edward Masen – sonrió - es un placer verte de nuevo.

* * *

esta ideita se me ocurrio del hecho del cual mas de alguna no se ha salvado, ser auxiliar de alguien con tal malestar XD

**gracias a las chicas que me dejaron RW**

son tan lindas:

**-Byamtu.** q bueno q te haya divertido, no podemos esperar menos de un tipo como Emmett XD... gracias linda...

**-Kelly aleja**. hola, gracias por leer esta historia tambien... cierto, pobre Bella, q gran hermana... un abrazo por ser tan especial...

**/Byamtu/ Dary Cullen Night/ / Happy-Halloween/ I´m a Black sheep/ Liath Bennet/ Shell Craig/ valecuellar/** - son un mar de lindas por agregarmes a sus favoritos, me siento halagada... gracias, son un amor.

/** /LuVellita/ ****valecuellar/ -** a ustedes tambien, gracias por agregarme a sus alertas... es muy especial para mi el q consideren segur leyendo mis historias. **Besitos a todas... nos leemos pronto (espero)... si los merezco espero sus RW**


	3. Chapter 3

**tercero y... ultimo**.

**disfruten **

* * *

Noooo, no es cierto.

Había soñado mil veces con encontrármelo en algún lugar de nuevo pero de la manera correcta y ahora él estaba aquí, en mi casa sonriendo a lo lindo mientras me sentía asfixiar del asombro.

-Tu – le dije más molesta por su comentario que feliz por verlo de nuevo.

-Sí, yo - ¿se estaba riendo de mí? Como se atreve.

-Vete de aquí.

-No puedo – me vio serio - me invito Emmett no tu así que… hasta que el me corra me iré.

Ash… la cabeza me hervía, me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El entro campante y como Pedro por su casa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Con confianza – ironice al verlo tirarse sobre el sillón – estás en tu casa.

-Ya lo sé – sonrió el muy baboso. Ay, como me gustaba pero ahorita no.

-Bella –grito Emmett – dile a Edward que ya salgo… solo... Uhhh

-No necesito decírselo, ya escucho – mi hermano era tan tonto a veces (no, miento. Siempre)

Sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí y yo me encogía de a poco.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte incomoda.

-Eres muy bonita, no sé porque Emmett siempre me escondió tus fotografías - bajo la mirada mientras disimulaba una sonrisa – es un gusto conocerte en persona.

-Eh… igual – dije sin saber porque – aunque la verdad jamás supe que existías.

-Lo se… es una regla de Emmett – negó con la cabeza como si fuera algo tonto (marca Emmett).

-¿Y cuál es? – le pregunte curiosa.

-No quiero ver su horrible trasero en mi casa si mi hermanita está aquí – dijo imitándolo.

-¿en serio? – no me imaginaba al oso en plan de hermano protector.

-Eso no es nada – se levantó del sillón y puso las manos sobre las caderas – Y si miro alguno coqueteando con ella o me llego a enterar que les están echando los perros los mato, oyeron.

-Y pues nosotros: Si Emmett y el: de nuevo – se rio quedo mirando hacia la puerta – y así es cada vez que venimos.

Mire la puerta de la habitación de Emmett con una seriedad increíble, rebuscaba y rebuscaba en mi cabeza algún recuerdo del cual pudiera decir que podía ser como Edward mencionaba pero no me cabía. Emmett, no.

-No me crees – dijo al ver mi rostro.

-No, no es eso – mentirosa – es solo que no me lo imagino.

-Cierto, yo tampoco – se volvió a sentar en el sillón – no te menciona jamás, solo cuando uno de los chicos pregunta por ti es que sales a relucir.

-Ese si es Emmett – dije en voz alta.

Edward comenzó a reír y yo me uní a él. Lo mire de reojo y me asombre, a pesar de toda la incomodidad por lo del supermercado era fácil hablar con él.

Me encanto como se veía tan relajado sobre el sillón y desee estar junto a él con su brazo alrededor mío y recibiendo sus caricias. El sonrojo vino a mí.

-¿Pasa algo? – me vio curioso al preguntar.

-No… nada, eh… - me quería refugiar en mi habitación pero no sabía cómo caminar. Me sentí imantada al piso y mis piernas no obedecían.

- Doc… Bella – apareció Emmett - ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

Edward rio quedito y Emmett nos vio serio.

-No, nada – dije molestándolo. Si Emmett era celoso conmigo quería comprobarlo.

Me senté en el sillón y encendí la televisión.

-Bella – me llamo – pensamos ver el partido.

-Oh, claro - cambie de canal y me acomode.

-Bells – volvió a llamarme – ¿Por qué no llamas a la duende?

-¿Para qué? - voltee a verlo.

-No lo sé, cosas de mujeres… es mas ¿No se supone que hoy es día de chicas?

Su actitud era graciosa y estaba por todos los medios intentando no reírme en su cara.

-No, hoy no – sonreí internamente.

-Isabella –uy, se enojó.

-Dime – conteste inocente.

- Prepáranos unos emparedados, nos iremos a casa de Jasper – salió hacia su habitación sin dejarme hablar.

-Eres mala – hablo Edward después de ser un espectador de mi acto.

-No, solo es tu culpa.

-¿Yo que he hecho? – su mirada no me engaño, sabia de lo que hablaba.

-tentarme – conteste.

No sé cómo tomo mi respuesta pero un segundo después estaba demasiado cerca de mí, mi corazón pálpito inconstante y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Ed… Edward – pude hablarle – No creo… puede… él está… ya sabes… eh… Emmett.

Se retiró segundos antes de que el mentado apareciera. Yo, estaba que me derretía.

-Emmett – le hablo este de lo más tranquilo – no creo que mi "tía" nos deje.

Rio – tienes toda la razón.

-¿Quién es tu tía? – les pregunte a ambos.

-Alice – contestaron a coro.

Comencé a reír nerviosa, todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza.

-Tú – lo señale mientras me tiraba una carcajada de lo increíble.

-¿Tu eres el lindo? – Emmett y Edward abrieron los ojos extrañados por mi comportamiento. Sabía que no era normal, solo que las cosas eran demasiado para mí.

Hace algún tiempo Alice se volvió loca queriéndome presentar a su primo el "lindo" que vivía en Houston, por obvias razones yo me negué. Solo a ella se le ocurría que yo tendría una relación a distancia. Me hablo hasta por los codos de él que después de una semana termine aborreciéndolo, solo que a la muy graciosa se le olvido mostrarme una foto, de haberlo sabido me mudo, si, como no.

-Va… - se quejó Emmett y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Así que soy lindo? – la voz de Edward era suave, coqueta y muy atrayente.

-eso dice… Alice – me tembló la voz.

Paso su mano por su broncíneo cabello bajando la mirada.

-¿Me perdonas? – hablo un segundo después.

Todo lo que quieras - ¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan imprudente el otro día en el supermercado.

-eh… claro – pude decir mientras me hipnotizaban sus carnosos labios.

El sonrió con picardía al comprender mi distracción y yo me avergoncé. El chico que me gusta me cacho soñando con sus labios.

Nos miramos por un momento. Me gustaba, no lo dude, pero había algo más ahí, más que química, más que atracción. Camine hacia él y copio mi actuar.

Sus labios, milímetro a milímetro acercándose a los míos. Cerré los ojos a último momento para recordar lo hermoso que se veía.

-Bellaaa – grito Emmett privándome de los besos que tanto ansiaba. Quería matarlo.

Edward y yo nos miramos necesitados.

-Oww, Bellaaa – volvió a hablar fuerte.

Corrimos a la cocina, nadie.

-jajajaja…. – las carcajadas de Emmett se oían forzadas desde la habitación de mi madre quien no volvía todavía.

-¿Qué haces a…? – no es cierto.

La misma imagen de hace unos días, Emmett de pantalones abajo, cara sudada y sosteniéndose el estómago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Amigos míos, sé que esto parecerá vergonzoso para mí por la forma en que se dieron las cosas, pero no podría haber una pareja más feliz si yo y mi estómago no nos hubiéramos encargado de eso.

-Emmett, cállate.

-Me pidieron que hablara así que lo hare.

-No, me vas a avergonzar más a mí.

-Como les iba diciendo gracias a… Hey Jasper, en parte también por ti – se rio – y a Alice, por llevarte de viaje… y por aquella cita caliente.

-Shhhh….

-Bueno bueno… siguiendo… las diarreas a pesar de ser tan incomodas son un aliado a la hora de buscar pareja ¿no lo crees bomboncito?

-Cállate y siéntate.

-Ya va amor.

- Solo quiero decirle a mi hermanita que espero no se divorcie porque con Rose fue mi última diarrea.

-Emmett, no seas estúpido.

-No, Bella, en serio. Mi esfínter no va a durar para siempre así que Edward, si me doy cuenta de que la estas descuidando aunque sea un poquito mi pie está dispuesto a golpearte en el trasero más veces de las que puedas contar y no te olvides… fui capitán de mi equipo y tengo más de un aliado.

-No me voy a preocupar por eso Emmett, yo la amo, ya lo sabes bien.

-Pero no está demás decírtelo, mi hermanita se merece lo mejor y pues como fuiste el pelele con menos defectos, te paso. Hey ya sabes… con trasero desecho no hay diarreas.

-Emmett – grito todo el salón.

-Ya, ya. Me callo.

-Ah… por Edward y Bella… porque su botiquín siempre este lleno de suero y antidiarreicos.

* * *

**hola chicas**

por fin termine esta historia

ya iba siendo hora...

que puedo decir?... es todo un logro

ojala les haya gustado y se diviertan (de eso se trata o pos es lo que intente)

**- superkewlvamp .aka .ilis.C ** gracias linda por tu apoyo, es muy especial para mi... cariños

**- perl rose swan** emm es increible, ey y edward si es un adonis XD... q bueno que te guste, es lindo leerte y que me leas. abracitos

**- ExodoOo** ojala no me hayas esperado demasiado, me da no se que hacerlos esperar pero bueno, intento no tardarme. gracias preciosa... bye a ti tambien y cariñitos.

**/Chica Saga Crepusculo neny/Helen Jane Vulturi/ ExodoOo/ lulucullendepattinson/** - les agradezco por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas.

* * *

gracias a las chicas que en silencio me han acompañado en esta historia, a ustedes tambien les doy un pedacito de mi cariño...

si alguien algun dia considera que quiere dejarme Rw hagalo que lo leere con felicidad

cuidence mucho, pórtense bien y sigan en sintonia

besitos


End file.
